


Mine

by FanofFanwork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofFanwork/pseuds/FanofFanwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took you away from me like so many other things. Now I have you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Found You Again

"You alright?" asked Cap.

"Yeah, sure," you replied.

"You looked pretty nervous when we mentioned that HYDRA base. Are you scared you're gonna run into anyone or something?" asked Cap.

"No. No. It's fine. Really," you said hudling up in the corner of the Quinjet.

"You don't have to do this," said Cap, "I know you've got a history with that particular HYDRA base."

"Hey, I said it's fine. It really is. I'm good. Just try not to kill everyone you see," you replied back to the Captain.

"We'll most definitely try," replied Steve giving you a mock salute.

You smiled weakly at him. In all truth and reality, you felt sick to your stomach. You had a very personal history with that HYDRA base, and you were not feeling one-hundred percent up to the challenge.

You caught the base off-guard, but you were not expecting the security to extend into the woods. They were hiding something very important here. You knew what it was. You pretended you did not. You pretended that you did not know anything. You had to get in close to be of any real, significant use so you stayed with Clint until the actual castle that the Sokovian HYDRA was based in came into sight. "Alright, you good from this point out?" asked Clint.

"Yeah," you said, "I know this like the back of my hand."

With that you ran off, and Clint ran the other way trying to take out any guards that were trying to overwhelm the Avengers. You grew tenser the closer you approached the castle. You slowed to a walking pace then froze as you thought you heard a noise. Your eyes wandered frantically. Your worst fear coming true. You spun around in circles before you found yourself being lifted into the air. You felt yourself moving, and you were aware you were holding onto something. _No, no, no,_ you thought. Suddenly, you were put a little roughly on the ground in the snow. You opened your eyes you were not aware were shut and tried to blink away the sunlight. Thankfully, something blocked the sun from your view, but it was the one person you did not want to see right now- Pietro Maximoff.

You stared at him, and he smirked at you. You were going to open your mouth to say something, but he immediately leaned over you and began kissing and biting your neck. Your hands flew to his hair and you tugged him closer. "Pietro," you groaned quietly.

You could feel his smirk against your neck, and in spite of yourself, you were getting incredibly turned on. "Mmm, Pietro," you groaned again this time pulling his head away from the crook of your neck.

He gave you a mock scowl. "We were just getting started," he said crossing his arms.

You sighed. "Why are you doing this?" you asked.

"Because, sweetheart..." began Pietro leaning over you, "...they took you away from me like so many other things. Now I have you back."

He leaned close to your lips barely brushing yours with his, and you breath hitched. He loved torture. "Pietro, you can't..." you began, but he cut you off, "Are you saying you won't come with me?" he asked.

"No, I... Where's Wanda?" you asked instead of what you were going to say.

"She should be meeting us here anytime soon. You know, she would find us a lot faster if you let her into that pretty little head of yours," said Pietro with a smirk.

"I can't," you replied.

"Right. The Avengers. Don't want us villains to know anything about them. Sadly, the don't even know how weak you are for the other side," said Pietro whispering the last sentence in your ear.

"I'm not weak for you," you replied.

"You couldn't walk straight for a week," returned Pietro smirking against your ear.

"You embellish the memory," you said to him.

"Weren't even coherent for two hours," continued Pietro.

You were silent. "Tell me who's embellishing the memory now?" he asked.

"It was only because I didn't expect you to be able to keep at it for two hours... I fucking hate your powers," you said.

"Mhm, I'm sure you _fucking_ do," said Pietro.

You scoffed. "Say you love me, Y/N," said Pietro rolling over to lie next to you.

"I love you, Pietro," you replied.

A wicked grin spread out on Pietro's face. "I love you too, Y/N, he said.

You looked over at him trying to restrain yourself. His chest was rising and falling, and a smile was taking place of his grin. You imagined all those times he would be lying next to you- a lot less clothes- a lot more sweat- the way his muscles look as they finally relaxed- the hazy look in his eye. You could not stand it any longer. You got up causing Pietro to look at you warily, but you merely stood over him. You lowered yourself to straddle his waist, and he smirked up at you. He raised his hands to your hips and licked his lips in anticipation. "That's my girl," he said his voice low.

You leaned over him bring your lips to his, and you both wasted no time in pushing you tongues into the other's mouth. Pietro's hands migrated from your hips to your back then down to your ass to which he gave a playful grab and slap. He hummed against your mouth in approval when you let a small gasp. Faintly, the sound of crunching snow fell on your ears. You flinched a little, but you were too far deep in bliss to really give up now. Besides, you were not naked- yet. "Pietro, you told me to meet you here out in the cold which I hate, I did not need to be greeted with a total fuck-fest," said a voice.

Pietro pulled his mouth from yours. "Wanda, please, the adults are trying to... um, how the Americans say it, 'get it on'," replied Pietro.

You promptly got off Pietro embarrassed a bit. It was not the first time Wanda had caught you two in this position... multiple positions, but you were embarrassed that after being away from them for so long that this was the first thing Wanda was going to see you do. "So you don't see us for a year, and the first thing you do is fuck my brother?" asked Wanda.

"No... no, no. I... sorry..." you spluttered.

"No issues. I'm glad you don't hate us. You were always so good to us," said Wanda.

"You don't know the half of it," said Pietro to Wanda with a wink as he stood up behind you.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Where are the Avengers?" you asked realizing that you had been separated from the team for quite awhile.

"Oh, well, they believe you've been kidnapped. They're going to start a rescue mission soon," replied Wanda.

"Technically, I have been kidnapped," you replied.

"If I'd have asked, you would have came," said Pietro darkly in you ear.

Your breath hitched. "I would have," you admitted.

Pietro nuzzled your ear with his nose and his hands were securely around your hips. He pressed your body closer against his then licked a stripe up the side of your neck. He kissed the side of your forehead affectionately, and though somewhere, in the dark spaces in the back of your head, a little miniature you was locked in a glass cage screaming that this was wrong, you gave into Pietro letting out a soft moan when he finally got through your uniform to brush his fingers against the skin of the side of your lower abdomen. "You two are disgusting," said Wanda walking away.

Pietro let out a soft chuckle before lightly sucking on the shell of your ear. _I am disgusting_ you thought shamefully.

 


	2. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and you had always been attracted to one another and expressing it was never an issue.

"Is this mercy or torture?" asked Pietro getting up from his cot in his cell.

"I'm sorry, what?" you asked taken aback.

"They sent a pretty girl in here to bring me my breakfast. You're great to look at, but I can't touch you... guess I got to get rid of my morning wood the normal way," said Pietro.

"Pietro, have some respect," came the voice of his sister next to him.

"Have respect? For the people that experimented on us?" asked Pietro.

"We signed up for this, and she didn't experiment on us. Strucker did. She's a prisoner here too, you know. She didn't come here of her own will," argued Wanda.

"Are you a mind-reader too?" you asked.

"Yes, they made me... oh, I can't read you anymore," said Wanda almost sadly.

"I shut you out. Here's your breakfast, Miss Maximoff," you said walking over to Wanda's cell.

After you had given it to her to slowly walked towards Pietro's cell. He smirked at you then pointed downwards. When you look down, you found out he was sporting a pretty large boner. You looked back up sharply, and he was laughing. "Here's your breakfast you white-haired imp," you said, "Who the hell dyes their hair that color anyway?"

"My hair is white? What? No, I'm serious... Oh my God," said Pietro as you showed him his reflection in a mirror.

"I look like a freak... unless you like freaks. I like freaks... I think you're one," said Pietro with a wink.

"Urgh," you growled before stomping away.

Pietro laughed after you. You leaned against the back of the door and exhaled. You hated yourself for liking his filthy little comments. You were a freak- in more ways than one. "Y/N," sounded a voice.

You looked up to see Strucker. "I have an assignment for you," he said.

"Where to?" you asked.

"No, it's right here. We used your DNA to create some of Wanda's powers. She can read minds, but I don't know if she can block other telepaths too. If we break through, we can have more Messengers. You're job will be easier," he said.

"Yeah, okay. So what am I supposed to do? Try to see if she can deflect me?" I asked.

"Correct Right after they're done with breakfast," replied Strucker.

"Sir?" you asked.

"Yes," answered Strucker.

"Can someone else bring the breakfast. The male Maximoff was making some pretty derogatory remarks at me," you said.

"He's speaking? He hasn't spoke since his operation. No, you will give them all three meals. I must go now," said Strucker.

You sighed loudly. Strucker and his selfishness. 

Training Wanda was no good. She had no barriers, none whatsoever. You got into her mind easily, and she could not get into yours. "No, Strucker, your experiments failed. She can read minds sure, but she's not another Messenger," you said.

"Then we try something else. Come, Wanda," said Strucker waving her over.

A few weeks later when you went in to give the twins breakfast, only Pietro remained in his cell. "Where's Wanda?" you asked.

"Strucker took her for more experiments," replied Pietro hoarsely.

"Oh God," you sighed.

"They'll hurt her," said Pietro.

You walked up to his cell and opened the door. "You really care about her. You've been protecting her since you two were children. I suppose those twelve minutes mean a lot, big bro," you said.

"Yeah... I mean, I know she's fine... it's just, something else is bothering me," said Pietro scratching at his arm rapidly.

You placed your hand on his to stop him from scratching his skin off. "You're restless," you said.

"Very," replied Pietro looking you in the eye, "I have all this energy, but nothing to do with it. I need... I need to get rid of it. You don't make it easier," said Pietro smirking at you.

You quickly withdrew your hand from his. Your heart rate increased, and your breathing became shallow. "You haven't stopped flirting with me since the day I first met you," you said.

"Yeah," replied Pietro.

You turned on him suddenly, and he jumped a little. "Go ahead. Burn some energy," you whispered.

Pietro was on you suddenly. More suddenly than you thought considering his newfound abilities. His mouth was insistent and bruising against yours. He forcefully backed you into his small bed, and you began pulling off his shirt. "What are you doing? Anyone could walk in," said Pietro gasping for air.

"I don't care," you whined.

Pietro grinned at you. "That's my girl," he whispered.

 _His girl. His bitch. His slut._ The names he called you from then on. Of course, it was never easy sneaking around for sex with Pietro, but as time went by you were pretty sure nobody cared that you and Pietro were fucking in any place with a dark corner. It was impossible to break the two of you apart. Pietro's hands had a hard time leaving your body, and you had a hard time not reacting. Wanda's dreams were plagued with Pietro's memories, but she learned how to shut them out.

It was one time after Pietro had had a checkup that you two grew even closer. "Alright, you're done," announced Docfor List as he walked out the room marking some things on a clipboard. Pietro got up from the chair which was leaned pretty far back. You were standing in the corner of the room arms folded. Pietro's eyes lighted on you, and he smirked in the way you knew meant he was going to ruin you. His shirt was already off from his checkup, and he wore a pair of faded, old brown pants. You bit your lips as he made his way over to you. His hand went your neck as he brought his lips to yours. After a few kisses, your tongues were in each other's mouths and Pietro had you hoisted up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist- just the way you liked it. You liked the feeling of gripping his biceps and force of the wall up against your back. Pietro pulled back so you could pull your shirt over your head. He groaned when he saw you were wearing a cami under your t-shirt. "What did I say about wearing these, Y/N?" he asked.

"You said they're just an extra piece of clothing," you replied moving your arms to droop lazily around his shoulders.

"So I'm going to have to teach you a lesson the hard way since you won't listen to my words," mumbled Pietro his lips pressing firmly against the lower side of your neck.

You used your left hand to steady yourself and your right hand flew to his hair. "Yes. Yes, Pietro," you groaned breathily.

You wanted him to fuck you up against the wall so that the skin on your back burned from the brick rubbing against it, but before you knew it, you and him were in your bedroom with him on top of you. He continued on your neck biting and sucking and reveling in the way you dragged your nails down his back and clutched the sheets when he pressed his body against yours. His ministrations to your neck became a little slower, and he pulled back slowly to kiss you softly on the lips. He straddled your waist, and you pulled off the camisole. Pieto slid his hand under your back and lifted you up towards him. He undid your bra and threw it to the side. His hands gently slid down to your breasts. "Y/N. My Y/N," he said.

He pushed you back to lie down, but lied down next to you himself. He pulled you close to him. "I mean it when I say you're mine," said Pietro.

"Oh... O-okay," you replied not quite sure where this was going.

"Our relationship has only been about sex no strings attached but... I want something more," said Pietro.

"You want to... You want us to be..." you started, but Pietro cut you off, "I want us to be one. I want you to belong to me as I am attached to you," Pietro said.

"Then make love to me...  _actually,_ make love to me," you said.

Pietro looked at you like you were the only thing in the whole damn world he cared about, then rolled over on top of you. He made love to you that day and every day thereafter.

Three months later, you were captured by SHIELD while delivering messages from HYDRA. They got Tony Stark to do some research on you, and he found out that you were captured by HYDRA and forced to work there. SHIELD offered you a job with them, and you said yes. That same day, you psychically sent a message to Wanda letting her know you were coming back... leaving Pietro hurt more than anything Hydra put you through, but Wanda replied back that Pietro said to stay with SHIELD. You would have a better life there anyway, and he realized that. Besides, one day, he would definitely be coming back for you. No one takes anything that is his and gets away with it.

 


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've betrayed us, Y/N. Why?

"Y/N!" shouted Steve when he saw you standing behind Pietro in Wakanda.

You had stayed with the twins up until that point. There was nothing you could do. You could not leave Pietro again. "Steve, don't," you said.

He gave you a puzzled look. "Look, you two could walk away from this. No one gets hurt. Just hand Y/N back, please," said Steve.

"Alright. Y/N, go over," said Ultron.

You stood still. "See," said Ultron.

"She's scared!" shouted back Steve.

"No, her loyalties lie elsewhere. You can take the girl out of Hydra, but you can't take Hydra out of the girl. You think your self-righteous attitudes would win Y/N over to your side. Did you think for an instant that she may have had a life outside of you? No. You thought SHIELD was a beacon of hope for her when in reality, it was just another prison!" shouted Ultron.

"No!" shouted Steve as he threw his shield, and the fight begun.

"Don't worry. Stay right here," said Pietro rushing you over to a corner where no one would find you.

About ten minutes later, Wanda had the Avengers incapacitated except one. Clint. He spotted you with his bird's eye and came rushing over. "Y/N, it's alright. I'll protect you. You don't need to be scared..." he started, but then a silver and blue blur rushed Clint to the ground.

"You're not taking her again. Come, Y/N," said Pietro grasping your hand.

You cast a sad look at Clint who gave me the most hurt look you had ever seen on anyone's face. "Y/N?" he groaned.

You turned from him and leaned into Pietro as you walked out together.

* * *

You cried softly into Pietro's shoulder as you flew to Seoul. "It's okay. You know you did the right thing, yes?" asked Pietro.

"Yes," you replied nodding.

"Then stop crying. The only time I like seeing you cry is when we get a little rough," said Pietro pulling you close.

"They'll never accept me back," you said.

"You don't need to be accepted back. You've got me. You only need me," replied Pietro.

"Right. We only need each other," you said drying your tears.

It took a little over three days for you, Wanda, and Pietro to realize Ultron was no good. You were conflicted. You loved Pietro, but you did not want him or Wanda to hurt your friends. _Friends._ Not anymore. Eveything seemed like a blur when you three got on the train. Ultron was trying to transport his new body, Wanda was trying to stop the train, and Pietro was rushing people out the way. You were stuck mentally encouraging Wanda to strengthen her powers. At the same time, you were reading Steve's thoughts... he was confused about you. He did not want to believe you had betrayed the team. As soon as the train stopped, you used your mind reading to get a location on everyone, and you discovered Natasha might be in danger. "Pietro!" you called.

He looked at you breathing heavily. "Oh, you've done much more taxing things than this," you said.

"You need a ride?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," you replied.

"In public?" said Pietro with a smirk.

"Come on, already," you groaned insistently.

You directed Pietro where to go just in time to see Natasha holding onto to the Ultron's new body's capsule while free falling into the Quinjet. You grabbed Steve's shield. "Momentum, Pietro," you said.

He nodded and spun quickly. "Release," you shouted. 

The shield went flying, and hit one of Ultron's robots that was going for Natasha's heel. "I have Nat," Clint said over Steve's intercom.

"That was close," you said looking at Steve, but he did not look happy.

"Yeah, we're coming in," replied Steve. 

Thankfully, the creation of Vision postponed the verbal beat down you were going to receive from your teammates- ex teammates. When it did get to you, there was a lot of shouting, but Natasha calmed everyone down. "Look. Y/N saved me. She never hurt any of us. She had a life before us. She had friends before us. She had someone she loved before us. We should respect her. Steve, if you were to find Bucky, what would you do? After what he did to me and Tony, what would you do? And Y/N here hasn't even hurt us," she said.

Steve looked towards the ground. "Look, we got a mission. We need to suit up," he said.

* * *

 

Pietro's body lay bloodied on the helicarrier. He was dead. No heartbeat. You thought all was lost until you heard a thought flash across Steve's mind. _The Cradle._ You did not care about what the team though about you. You were going to save this man. You were his. He was yours. You were going to do whatever you had to for him. You marched into Banner's lab and picked up Pietro's body from the table. "Y/N," called Dr. Banner.

You telepathically exchanged a message with Wanda. Banner watched you from his spot. You placed Pietro in the Cradle. "Y/N!" shouted Steve angrily.

* * *

He was about to run towards you when he found his feet were nailed to the floor. He looked up to see Wanda using her powers to keep him where he was. The others got the hint. You entered Bruce's and Tony's mind to find how to work the machine, and it finally whirred to life. You watched over it until you saw Pietro's eyes pop open with a deep gasp of air. You quickly shut the machine off and Pietro got up shakily. "Brother!" shouted Wanda.

She forgot all about Steve as she ran to him. "I'm back. I don't like to leave my things behind," he said kissing you.

Wanda slapped him on the shoulder and he hugged her picking her up and spinning her around. You laughed and turned to smile at your team. Tony and Bruce seemed uneasily happy, the others except Natasha were mostly neutral, but Steve was angry. Natasha, actually, was the only one who outright smiled with you, and you nodded at her in appreciation. That night, you, Pietro, and Wanda all slept in the same room protecting yourself from the world without. 


End file.
